Et si une fois rien qu'une fois ?
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Et si une fois rien qu'une fois Draco vous racontait son histoire ?
1. Préface

**H**arry et **D**raco

_PREFACE_

**Et si une fois rien qu'une fois … ?**

Pourquoi ma main tremble autant ? J'ai pourtant attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Chaque jour passés à ses côtés, chaque moment passés à faire semblant, chaque épreuve passées avec succès, chaque promesse murmurées à son oreille, chaque plan construit pour CE seul but.

Alors pourquoi je reste bloqué ici ? J'ai pourtant tout organisé comme il le fallait. Tout se déroule facilement, trop facilement. J'aurais pensé ressentir un certain plaisir à cette tâche, comme si quelque chose allait se mettre à vibrer en moi, comme si une lumière allait enfin éclairer l'obscurité dans laquelle j'étais plongé, comme si une porte allait s'ouvrir, comme si un sourire satisfait allait orner mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir, comme si … c'était la réponse.

Alors pourquoi je me sens vide ? J'ai pourtant fait taire ces pensées ridicules. Fait ce qu'il fallait pour en arriver là et oublier ce qui entravait mon chemin. Mais rien ne semble vibrer, rien ne semble briller, rien ne semble s'ouvrir et mon visage reste obstinément fermé. Je ne ressens même ni doute, ni regret, ni peur, ni quoique soit d'autres d'ailleurs. Je suis juste bloqué dans ce mouvement comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Avec une seule question qui tourbillonnant dans mon esprit embrumée.

_Est-ce vraiment la solution ?_

J'ai pourtant préparé chaque éventualité pour cet instant. Mon corps refuse de m'obéir, mon esprit refuse de fonctionner, comme si ils avaient comprit avant moi ce qui me retint. Comme si ils avaient comprit où se trouvait la solution.

Pourquoi mon regard reste fixé sur ce visage, comme si il pouvait disparaître en l'espace d'un clignement.

Pourquoi ma main continue d'être incertaine, comme si elle ne percevait pas ma baguette.

Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il aussi mal, comme si chacun de ses battements étaient nouveaux pour moi.

Pourquoi mes sens ne captent-ils que sa présence, comme si il était seul au monde.

Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, le moindre de ses regards, le moindre de ses souffles s'impriment en moi. Chaque caresse, chaque murmure, son regard, ses soupirs s'insinuent lentement dans mon âme. Je me souviens de ses moindres paroles, mes mots le définissant ne sont que louanges comme si le temps avait effacé chacun de ses défauts. Certains appelle ça de l'amour mais ce n'est que des conneries. Je me plaît à crier haut et fort que mon esprit est fort, calculateur, vif, habile, manipulateur. Mais si pour une fois rien qu'une fois le renard était resté coincé dans le poulailler ? Et si pour une fois rien qu'une fois le serpent avait laissé sa proie l'enivrer ? Pour une fois rien q'une fois …

**Draco … ?**

… je me laissais à vous raconter mon histoire ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tout a un début

**Chapitre 1**

**U**n **d**ébut** à** **t**out

La vie est un jeu vous savez et je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il est compliqué, dur et parfois douloureux. Il est complexe a sa façon et certains ont plus de chance que d'autres, une chance de cocu paraît-il. Il faut simplement avoir les bonnes cartes en mains et savoir les abattre au bon moment. Simplement … Piquant à sa façon, troublant d'une certaine manière, arrogant par moment, insupportable à d'autres. Il n'est jamais pareil, il ne suit que ses propres règles et les changent à chaque décision prise. J'aime ce jeu. J'aime jouer avec le feu, j'aime jouer avec la vie. On va dire que pour vous situer je suis à la phase « expérimentation » de ma vie. Je me cherche en quelque sorte, je cherche mes limites, les limites des autres. Cette nouvelle façon de vivre me séduit, m'enivre et me fait faire des choses incroyablement grotesques et … inattendues. Certains d'entre vous penseront sans doute que je suis fou ou bien qu'il me manque une case, mais aujourd'hui j'ai 25 ans et j'ai enfin l'impression de vivre enfin ma propre vie. Je ne suis plus ce petit con arrogant de 17 ans qui se croyait capable de gouverner le monde, ou tout du moins capable de lécher les bottes de celui qui le gouvernait (presque) dés lors. Quand j'y repense je n'étais qu'un froussard qui se pissait dessus dés que l'occasion s'en présentait. J'ai ai supporter des choses, j'en ai cru des choses, j'en ai réaliser des choses mais jamais jusqu'au bout. J'étais sans doute trop faible, j'étais sans doute trop moi. Mais aujourd'hui je suis libre. Libre d'être moi même, libre d'envoyer valser ce qui me retenait prisonnier à ma vie passé. Je me façonne un nouveau moi. Tout aussi con, tout aussi imbus de sa personne mais avec plus de … « corones » comme sait si bien le dire Blaise. Désormais je suis un homme et j'ai fait une croix sur l'ado que j'étais. Comment vivre correctement après le traumatisme que j'ai, que nous avons vécu. Voilà une connerie de livre qu'un psycomage m'a conseillé de lire. Comme si apprendre la vie, apprendre à surmonter ses obstacles était inscrit dans un bouquin, comme si toute nos vies se ressemblaient, comme si elles suivaient toutes le mêmes schémas, la même manière de fonctionner. On a chacun nos façon de supporter les épreuves, on a chacun nos moyens de les surmonter, chacun reçoit une aide différente, certains n'en reçoivent pas, d'autres sont le centre de l'attention. Alors ça me fait rire quand on nous balance que chacun ressent les mêmes douleurs que l'autres, qu'il faut savoir tendre les mains pour partager cette peine afin de la diminuer … Quelles foutaises !

Et dire que certain ont plongé dedans tête baissé. Sans nommer personne ce rouquin de Wesley a lu la collection complète de « Je suis un jeune traumatisé qui cherche ses prises dans la vie » et regardez le aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça lui a réussit de se ruiner a acheter des morceaux de papier aussi inutile et futile les uns des autres ? Il n'est que l'ombre de lui même. Toujours plus bas que terre ne sortant que pour les grandes occasions et se laissant à moitié crever de faim dans une chambre de bonne, payant un loyer modéré sur les seules ressources financière que le ministère a bien voulut lui verser. Depuis la mort de Granger 2 ans après le combat final il ne se donne plus la peine de vivre, il survit tant bien que mal. Et je ne peux que rire devant le pathétique de la situation mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'autre de la part de ce Weasley ? Rien que de l'imaginer amorphe allongé sur son lit me donne la nausée, ce mec est vraiment un faible sans aucun courage, et c'est ça qu'ils ont envoyé à Gryffondor ? Gryffondor … Ce nom me paraît tellement lointain désormais. Il représente une part de mon passé, une part de moi que je m'efforce d'effacer. A quoi bon s'accrocher au morceau douloureux de notre existence, ces périodes révolues qui ne représente désormais plus rien à nos yeux. Une page de tournée. Nouveau chapitre.

Vous savez ce qui m'a le plus étonné dans cette histoire ? C'est de voir Blaise, un sac de provisions entre les bras, sortir chaque semaine de notre appartement sans me dire où il allait. C'est son droit je vous l'accorde, mais tout de même il piquait ma curiosité à vif. Et pour toute réponse il m'a sortit cette phrase mémorable qui me fait encore rire « J'ai le droit d'avoir ma vie privée Drake ! Laisse moi avoir mon espace personnel ». Je me suis demandé l'espace d'un instant si l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi était bien mon meilleur ami et non pas cette Pansy ou encore cette Granger, ou n'importe quelle femme de ce bas monde en face de moi. D'où lui venait cette façon et cette expression ridicule de m'envoyer bouler ? Blaise semblait de plus en plus bizarre à l'époque mais je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ce changement subtil en lui. Mes yeux s'était habitué au Blaise de toutes ces années, je n'avais pas encore remarqué … Je suis persuadé qu'en lisant ses lignes vous avez tout de suite comprit, que vous avez fait le rapprochement avec la belette. Mais si je m'attendais à ça … Zabini Blaise, mâle viril et dominant, s'envoyait en l'air avec le jeune et frêle Ronald Weaskey. Laissez moi plutôt vous montrer comment j'ai appris la chose …

.

**Et … Action !**

.

_15 Octobre. 32 impasse des Serpere._

Le jeune blond avait suivit Blaise jusque devant cet hôtel miteux et délabré qui donnait l'impression de s'écrouler à la moindre secousse de vent trop forte. Les carreaux étaient opaques de crasses, les portes de fermaient qu'à moitié et ici et là on pouvait apercevoir quelques fenêtres branlante qui tapait le mur au rythme des bourrasques. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi distingué et aussi aristocrate que Zabini venait-il faire ici. Trouvait-il un plaisir malsain dans ce genre d'endroit ? Etait-ce avec ce côté lugubre et dépravé qu'il assouvissait certains de ces penchants ? Toutes sortes d'explications plus ou moins plausibles traversaient l'esprit de Draco. Il se décida au bout de la 3 cigarettes à traverser la rue pour entrer dans cet amas de bois qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler un bâtiment. Il franchit le pas de la porte en priant Merlin pour que ça ne soit pas son dernier jour sur cette Terre.

**"Bon sang Blaise … Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ?"**

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire … Arriver à ce qui ressemblait le premier étage Draco, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, passa près de chacune des portes en quête du moindre indices susceptible de lui dire où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Soit un don de détective se trouvait dans ses gènes, soit il avait une intelligence telle et un sens de l'observation très développé pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester derrière se pillier en face de l'appartement 102. ( NdDraco : Car oui il n'est jamais question de chance dans la vie de Draco Malefoy.) Quoiqu'il en soit a peine eut-il le temps de se faufiler derrière le poteaux que la porte de l'appartement 105, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Blaise au sourire timide et au regard triste. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire ici ? A savoir qu'a ce moment précis de l'action Draco ignorait totalement qu'il se trouvait devant la logement du Noble chevalier Weasley. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il le vit sortir a moitié nu dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Son corps blanc et frêle contrastait avec la musculature développé et la peau couleur bronze de Zabini. Draco resta là un moment, figé, comme sous le choc, avec pourtant une flamme brillante dans son regard. 'J'y crois pas … quelle cachottier ce Blaise'. Une moue apparut sur le visage d'une jeune blond qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il profita de l'inspection bucale des deux jeunes hommes pour s'éclipser sans bruit. Arriver en bas il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et s'autorisa une cigarette bien méritée. Après quelques taff seulement l'heureux élu sortit de l'hôtel, les bras vide de toutes nourritures.

**"Toi qui rechigne toujours à faire les courses … Si j'avais su je t'y aurais envoyé plus souvent !"**

Blaise se stoppa dans son élan et on pu voir nettement les muscles de son dos se contracter. Il se redressa et fit face à Draco le visage neutre et le regard fermé.

**"Draco ! Quelle … surprise …"**

**"Tu aurais du me dire que tu te tapais la belette ! Il est si bien que ça le gringalet ? Je sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas vomir en le voyant à moitié nu comme ça ! Tu as vu ses bras ? Même Millicent avait plus de muscles que lui ! M'enfin si ça te passe le temps tu …"**

Ca Draco ne l'avais pas vu venir. Trop occupé à énoncer les … caractéristiques de Ron, il n'avait pas vu venir le poing résolument fermé de son meilleur ami, par contre il le sentit joyeusement d'abattre sur sa lèvre. Déséquilibré il se retrouva par terre, les yeux écarquillés de surprises et son ego froissé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Zabini ?!

**"Nan mais t'es malade ?!"** S'énerva-t-il en se relevant.

**"La ferme ! Tu ne sais faire que critiquer Draco ! Tu as quel age pour agir comme ça dis moi ?! Enfermé dans ta bulle de protection tu ne vois pas le mal des autres autour de toi ! Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais aux autres ! Est-ce que tu as seulement prit la peine de lui parler ? De savoir ce qu'il vivait ? Tu …"**

**"Tu veux peut-être que je lui apportes a bouffer et que je le saute les jours où t'es malade ? Il t'arrive quoi Zabini ?! C'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas ton penchant pour les mecs ! Que se soit la belette c'est pas mon problème. Tu choisis les plans cul que tu veux ! Mais ne t'avises plus de me frapper de nouveau c'est comprit ! Tes exigences en matières de chasse on peut-être changer mais tu n'en restes pas moins Blaise Zabini …"**

Draco dépassa son ami tout en s'essuyant le goutte de sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

**"C'est là que je me rends compte à quelle point tu peux être con et aveugle Malefoy …"**

Sur cette phrase emplit de colère et de douleur Blaise transplanna laissant le jeune blond indécis et en colère par l'attitude étrange de son ami.

.

**Et … Coupé !**

.

Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'ai très mal agis vis à vis de Blaise, je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui avec le recul. Mais que voulez vous on évolue avec le temps. Et je n'avais pas encore comprit que ce qui habitait Blaise à cette époque était déjà … l'amour. Argh ! Si vous saviez l'effet que ce mot provoque chez moi … Pire qu'une crise d'allergie à l'oxygène. Je me sens pousser des boutons d'urticaire sur tout le corps et chaque parcelle de ma peau me démange… L'amour cette obsession complètement ridicule qu'est l'amour … La seule chose que je peux vous dire à présent c'est que je comprends à présent pourquoi Blaise est mon ami. Il n'est pas si bête que ça l'animal ! Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous parle de lhistoire de Blaise et de Ron ? Tout simplement car il faut un début à tout dans la vie. Et c'est à partir de là que tout bascula et que le jeu qui allait faire vivre ma vie jusqu'à présent avait commencé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte ...


End file.
